


gift

by nyajiang



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyajiang/pseuds/nyajiang
Summary: 圣诞车





	gift

**Author's Note:**

> 圣诞车

Gift  
   
——“今年的圣诞礼物没想好，不如就把我自己送给你吧。”  
   
【正文】  
   
对于拥有大半基督教信徒的韩国，无论是本土文化还是外来文化，都对于圣诞节有一种特别的情愫。  
   
金希澈和利特都不算虔诚的信徒，但是受身边人的影响，多多少少也会在一些特殊的时刻祈求神的护佑。  
   
今年的圣诞节和平常的日子并没有什么不一样，忙碌的行程，昏昏欲睡的早起，令人疲惫的工作。  
   
利特比金希澈幸运一点，扎堆的颁奖典礼总是忙起来一阵就空出很多时间，金希澈一直有固定的综艺，特别是假日之前，要提前录好之后半个月的内容，每天看着摄像机的时间比看着镜子里的自己时间都要多。  
   
“第一次觉得工作烦，真烦。”金希澈用耳朵和肩膀夹着电话，手上一直在搓搓搓的涂护手霜，原本治愈温柔的动作也因为这些让人烦躁的工作而变得粗暴。  
   
“所以你今晚直接回家休息吧，别折腾了。”  
   
“但是今天是圣诞节啊......”金希澈饶过了自己搓的发红的手，声音里是掩饰不住的失落。  
   
——一个月之前的万圣节就约好了一起过节，和那些年纪轻轻的小情侣一样，去高档的饭店吃饭，然后压马路，看遍明洞街道上所有样式的圣诞树，然后悄悄的给对方准备礼物。  
   
“以前都没怎么过过这种日子，今年也是没计划好......”利特低低的声音从手机那边传过来，虽然还是无法安抚金希澈沮丧的情绪，但是好歹平息了他因为录制时间超时而狂躁的内心。  
   
“今天一个小时之内要是不结束我真的就直接走人了！”  
   
“你每次都这么说...还不是乖乖的录完了。”  
   
“性质不一样，我这是反抗。”  
   
“好......你反抗吧，我随便做点东西吃，你也让经纪人点好外卖。”  
   
“不想吃外卖。”  
   
“家里给你留饭？”  
   
“嗯。”  
   
虽然这么做了，但是将近凌晨一点到家的人俨然已经没有了吃饭的胃口，剩下的力气全都用来抬起手按电梯按钮。  
   
利特和他想的一样还没睡，家里的灯都明晃晃的开着，不像他原本东省西省的性格。  
   
“特儿？”金希澈只看到已经睡着的空儿蜷在自己的窝里，利特不在客厅，也不在厨房。  
   
厨房的小餐桌上用白瓷碗扣着一碗食物，金希澈掀开看了看，是烤好的五花肉，现在不想吃，转手放进冰箱。  
   
利特从卫生间里慢悠悠的挪了出来，大浴巾扣在头上胡乱的擦。  
   
“比我想象的要早。”  
   
“都拖了两个小时才结束，还早......”金希澈对于打水漂的圣诞约会心存不甘。  
   
“明天不是没事了吗？可以睡久一点。”  
   
金希澈想说明天利特又有事，两个人这奇奇怪怪的时间行程时不时的错开。  
   
但是想了想还是没开口，他不想做个太扫兴的人。  
   
“有礼物吗？”这回是利特开口，他的短发被随便处理的乱七八糟，甩了甩准备吹头发。  
   
“......你想要什么？”金希澈掏了掏羽绒服的口袋，空空如也。  
   
“没事，我也没有礼物。”  
   
“真的没有嘛...其实今天带你出去玩就是我的礼物来着，饭店位子都预约好了......”金希澈靠在墙上，衣服还没脱，被冻红的脸色也没有恢复过来。  
   
“对不起，实在是没时间，要不今年把我自己送给你？”利特从卫生间里探出头，看金希澈。  
   
“去年你给我的圣诞礼物也是你自己。”  
   
“去年不是告白吗？”  
   
“那今年是求婚吗？”金希澈哗哗啦啦的把羽绒服压扁，往沙发上一堆，刨了两下被帽子压扁的发型。  
   
“你想让我求婚吗？”  
   
“算了，求了也没法结，哪天直接去买戒指好了。”金希澈很讨厌繁琐的事，直来直去的对谁都是友好的。  
   
利特吹头发的时候，金希澈大大喇喇的脱光了进来洗澡，衣服从客厅铺到了卫生间，最后的内裤往脏衣篓里一扔。  
   
老夫老妻已经不避讳这些事了。  
   
吹风机的声音很大，所以他们的谈话没有继续，哗啦啦的热水从头上浇下来，让人瞬间陷入一种疲惫却舒适的状态里。  
   
整理好一切的金希澈走进卧室，发现利特还穿着浴袍，横躺在床上玩手机。  
   
“你不睡？”  
   
“等你。”  
   
“换睡衣啊，等会儿被子要湿了。”  
   
“你帮我换~”  
   
金希澈低头笑了一下，打开衣柜，看到了整齐挂在里面的几件‘睡衣’。  
   
叫睡衣或许不太恰当，金希澈那种奇特的口味，时不时的喜欢买一些二次元的女装回来，让身材比例甚好的特儿试给他看。  
   
利特无所谓，人前人后综艺里节目里穿女装的次数多到数不过来，金希澈喜欢，他就随便穿穿给他看。  
   
但是今天整整齐齐的挂出来这种事还真的挺少有的。  
   
“你选一件~”躺在后面的利特偏着头，从手机后面露出了眼睛。  
   
“不选，麻烦。直接来多好。”  
   
“诶一古...中年夫夫没情趣喽......”  
   
金希澈心里委屈，说实话就两个人现在这种工作强度，18年这一年他碰到特儿的次数真的是屈指可数。  
   
“拆礼物吧。”利特把手机一扔，整个人在床上躺成一个大字。  
   
金希澈学着特儿的样子一边主持一边走过来。  
   
“恰，现在让我们来看看浴袍下面会有什么呢？”  
   
......  
   
“这是......缠蛋糕盒子的丝绸带子对吧....."金希澈的手指在利特小腹上的蝴蝶结上勾了一下。  
   
“废物利用，还有仪式感~”什么都没穿的人，身上乱七八糟的缠了几圈包礼物的深红色带子，顺便在身前打了一个丑丑的蝴蝶结。  
   
交换一个含着笑意的吻。  
   
“自己弄得？”  
   
“你觉得我会让别人给我弄这些？”利特不耐烦的拉着金希澈的手去解蝴蝶结。  
   
“突然庆幸我没有吃那些治脱发的药，不然还真没法满足你。”  
   
“嘴那么欠呢！”利特伸腿轻轻地踹了金希澈一下。  
   
金希澈没有用手解，安静的俯下身去用牙齿咬住了带子的一头，细微的呼吸打在最敏感的腰侧，连带着他垂下来的头发一起引起无端骚动。  
   
伸出舌头轻轻地舔了一下散发着羊奶沐浴露味道的皮肤，微凉的体温，富有弹性的触感。  
   
“快解开......”利特被他弄得呼吸乱了套，却又不想自己破坏这种氛围，只能哑着嗓子催他。  
   
最终还是用牙咬着慢慢的抽开了蝴蝶结，伸手扯住一边一拽，滑溜溜的带子就慢慢的摩擦着利特的身体，像很多只手同时触在他的身上，痒酥酥的感觉从各个方位传来。  
   
两个人在性事上总有一种势均力敌的平衡，上下之分可能也只是顺其自然，一个主动一点，一个懒得动。  
   
“转过去。”金希澈掐着利特的腰想把人翻过去。  
   
“想看着你做~”利特不喜欢脸压在被子里。  
   
“一开始会不舒服，听话。”金希澈手上一使劲就把人翻了过去，压上去的时候在这人漂亮的蝴蝶骨上狠狠地咬了一口。  
   
“疼...”  
   
“现在是品尝礼物的时间，咬不坏你。”  
   
用舌尖小心翼翼的舔了舔刚才自己弄出来的牙印，虽然红了一片，但是印在特儿这白花花的后背上，怎么看怎么顺眼。  
   
“不许再咬了。”利特怕他啃上瘾，扭过头去和他接吻。  
   
一边咬着对方的嘴唇一边缓慢的进入，慢到几乎感觉不到动作，只有一点点被填满的感觉渐渐占据了他整个大脑。  
   
“放松点...我很痛。”  
   
利特一脸无奈的咬着指尖，很明显现在更疼的人是他。  
   
“你弄多一点。”润滑剂用脚尖勾过来，金希澈伸手拧开盖子，也不管事后床单会乱成什么样，倒着往下淋，透明的液体滴落在两个人结合的位置，冰凉的温度让利特又紧缩了一下，夹得金希澈头皮发麻。  
   
“我迟早被你弄成肾亏...”  
   
“你再不动我就真的认为你不行了。”  
   
“诶西！不知道不可以在床上说男人不行吗？”金希澈咔的一下子把润滑剂的瓶子扔到地上，掐着利特的腰撤出来一点然后深深的顶进去。  
   
利特崩溃的声音被顶的噎在了嗓子眼，大腿不自觉的绷紧，手里的被子揉的皱皱巴巴的。  
   
“嗯......你行...特别行......”这种时候嘴甜一点没坏处。  
   
每个人都有自己独特的性癖。  
   
比如金希澈喜欢一边狂风暴雨的艹人，一边温柔如水的用嘴唇在利特身上亲来亲去。  
   
又比如利特喜欢半强迫式做爱，骨子里的抖m在遇到金希澈之后被一点一点的开发出来。  
   
疼也没事，疼痛让他觉得更加满足，深入骨髓的活着的感觉，以及包裹住心脏的浓郁爱意。  
   
“...换...换一个位置......”利特从强烈的快感之中面前整理了一下理智，膝盖跪在床上跪久了也会酸。  
   
金希澈一下子撤出来，利特摔进被子里喘气。  
   
面对面的抱紧，修长的双腿盘上了金希澈的腰，屁股几乎悬着被顶弄，手无处抓挠，只能揪着可怜的枕头。  
   
“那种更舒服？”在这种时候金希澈还有闲情雅致邀请利特品鉴一下性爱姿势的实验成果。  
   
利特没有那个心思，他伸手揽过金希澈的脖子，把人压下来和他接吻。  
   
被人抱了满怀的感觉永远都是最有安全感的，这也是为什么利特对于面对面的体位如此情有独钟。  
   
两个人渐渐的掉进了情欲之中，强烈的快感同时袭击着两个人的神经，一边吞噬一边诱发更加狂暴的撞击。  
   
在没有任何触碰的情况下，利特的前面一点一点的流出来半透明的液体，快感累积到了极致，眼泪就开始不受控制的从眼角流进床单里，下嘴唇咬的发白，不明所以的呻吟断断续续的从嗓子里传出来。  
   
金希澈被绞的难以动作，停下来轻轻地亲吻着特儿的颈窝，顺便伸手帮他按摩因为高潮而僵硬的小腹。  
   
肌肉绷紧又松开，利特整个人都在发抖。  
   
“再忍一下，我马上就好。”金希澈重新把利特无力的腿架在肩上，顶进还没有从高潮当中缓和过来的身体，那种紧致让人脊背发麻。  
   
几分钟之后，金希澈突然用力的顶了几下，然后撤出来剥掉了安全套，白色的精液射到了利特腿间。

“恶趣味……”利特不是很理解金希澈每次都要这么弄得执念。

“这是给你的记号，你是我的人。”

“等会洗完澡下水道就是你的人了……”利特从床上坐起来，大腿根还打着颤，坐在床上咬着金希澈的嘴唇厮磨了一会儿。

“明天你几点走？”

“十点。”

金希澈回头看了看，已经是两点了。

“我们做了这么久？”金希澈用略带炫耀的口吻朝利特挑了下眉。

“其实去除洗澡闲谈前戏……也没……”利特一边说一边准备下床逃跑，被金希澈拽着脚腕扔回床上。

“我觉得你真的是天天找死啊……”

“别当真！说着玩儿……”

“所以满足你没？”

“我是你的礼物，要问问你满不满足？”

“不。”

利特手脚并用的从床上逃了下去，钻进卫生间锁门。

金希澈叉着手站在外面看。

“你今天晚上要么就别出来，要么就再拆一次礼物。”

“礼物只可以用一次！”利特爬在门缝上嚷嚷。

“那没事，五天之后还有新年，新年礼物再拆一次！”

“新年不给你礼物！”

“那换我当礼物也行，免费人形按摩棒~”

卫生间的门哗啦一下子打开，金希澈一闪身，躲过了来自特儿的毛巾攻击。

“快点啊，人形棒也要清洁。”

“去死！”

“Merry Christmas~ ”


End file.
